This Time Around
by Shinju Meg Uchuno
Summary: A song-fic that takes place during the final battle with Piedmon. What are Tai,Matt and Joe thinking as they each fight their own battles? R&R minna-san!


  
Shinju: Well, here we are! Back again!  
  
Kyuki: Hi all!  
  
Shinju: I've got another song-fic for you guys!  
  
Kyuki: And this time it isn't romance!!  
  
Shinju: Arigotu Kami-sama! All though, I do have a few romance song-fic  
idea's in my head... ::sigh:: They just won't go away!  
  
Kyuki: That's okay Shinju. How about a do the disclaimer for you?  
  
Shinju: Sure.  
**  
The Disclaimer!  
**  
Shinju Meg Uchuno doesn't own Digimon. She also doesn't own the song '  
This Time Around ' by Hanson! You can't sue us, we did the disclaimer!  
  
Shinju::groaning:: Why did it have to be a HANSON song? WHY?  
  
Kyuki::shrugges:: You should really stop listening music with your sister.  
  
Shinju: I know... ::turns to audience:: This fic takes place during the fight  
with Piedmon circa season 01. I don't want you to be confused.  
  
Kyuki: Enjoy!  
  
Shinju: I need to go listen to some Limp Bizket... I have the damn Hanson  
song stuck in my head...  
__________________________________________________________________  
  


**This Time Around**  


  
Tai Kamiya was thrown violently back against the floor as Wargreymon  
tried to  
stop Piedmon's attack. He was bloody and bruised and almost lost  
consciousness as he laid in the dirt. He heard his friends cry out to him as  
they saw what had happened. Izzy pleaded to be aloud to help, but Tai  
wouldn't let him. He had to hold Piedmon off... but, he was so tired. Wave  
after wave of pain swept over him, almost forcing him to lose his quickly  
weakening grip on consciousness. As he laid there, he began to remember a  
song he had once heard. It's amazing the things you think about while in  
battle and here Tai was, bleeding and on the ground, thinking about a song  
Kari used to listen to.  
  


It's getting colder in this ditch where I lie  
I'm feeling older and I'm wondering why  
I heard they told her it was tell and live or die  
I didn't know her but I know why she lied  
I didn't know her but I know why she died  


  
Tai pushed himself up. His whole body was a single mass of pain, but he  
knew he had to fight. He was the leader. The whole world was counting on him,  
as were his friends. He need to be strong and fight. He would defeat the  
enemy before him. With a loud shout, Tai ordered Wargreymon to attack again.  
  


You can't say I didn't give it  
I won't wait another minute  
We're on our way this time around  
  
You can't say I didn't give it  
I won't wait another minute  
We're on our way this time around  
And we won't go down   


  
Matt sighed as he and Gabumon walked through a dark underground tunnel.  
They were lost. The blond pushed some of his hair out of his eyes and sat  
down on the ground. He was tried of walking. It was hopeless, they were lost.  
Hope? Matt almost cringed as he thought the word. It reminded him of TK. No,  
TK was with the others. Matt had gone on by himself after he had tried to  
destroy the Digidestined. He was so ashamed of himself. He put his head in  
his hands and felt like crying.  
  


I heard them say that dreams should stay in your head  
Well I feel ashamed of the things that I've said  
Put on these chains and you can live a free life  
Well I'd rather bleed just to know why I die  


  
Gabumon saw what had happened to Matt. A dark shadow cloud floated around  
him. It scared Gabumon and he knew it was doing something to Matt so he bit  
his friends leg to get him back into reality. Matt shouted in pain and stood  
up. He yelled at Gabumon, who tired to explain what had happened. Matt  
stopped and thought, realizing the pain he had caused. Matt poured his heart  
out to Gabumon, who listened thoughtfully. Gabumon reassured him that they  
would be friends forever and that everything wasn't Matt's fault. They hugged  
and were immediately back outside in the daylight.  
  


You can't say I didn't give it  
I won't wait another minute  
We're on our way this time around  
  
You can't say I didn't give it  
I won't wait another minute  
We're on our way this time around  
  
And we won't go down   
And we won't go down   
And we won't go down   
And we won't go down   
  
All I know is that fear has got to go  
This time around  


  
Joe sighed as he walked, holding Matt's harmonica in his hand. Matt, it  
seemed, was harder to find then a needle in a haystack. Why had he even left  
Mimi? He sneered at himself. Because he had wanted to discover himself,  
because he wanted to do something helpful for once. He wanted to show them  
that he wasn't just a weak link and that he could fight. Then again, he  
didn't want to fight anymore. It was useless. Each time they fought an evil  
digimon another one rose in it's place, more powerful then the last. It  
amazed Joe how the Digidestined weren't dead by now. They had escaped death  
many times, sometimes by the skin of their teeth and he was tired of it. He  
wanted to be back home. He wanted to study his textbooks and go to summer  
school. He wanted his normal life back.  
  


I've started feeling like I don't want to fight  
Give in to the given and put out the light  
Cannons a blazing shower these moonlit skies  
Then I remember and I know why he died  
  
Do you know why I die  


  
As Joe and Gomamon walked, they heard something. It sounded like Matt! He  
ran in the direction he had heard the voices and found the blond. The  
returned his harmonica as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
_It seems your not a failure, Kido._ Joe thought to himself.  
  


You can't say I didn't give it  
I won't wait another minute  
We're on our way this time around  
  
You can't say I didn't give it  
I won't wait another minute  
We're on our way this time around  


  
Tai was again thrown back onto the ground, this time Wargreymon joining  
him.  
He heard the other's cry out in terror, their empathy for his pain voiced in  
their shouts. Tai felt someone hold him. He opened his eyes and saw icy blue  
orbs stare into his own brown eyes. It was Matt.  
  


You can't say I didn't give it  
I won't wait another minute  
We're on our way this time around  


  
As Matt's crest glowed brightly, Garurumon lent some of his energy to  
Wargreymon. Wargreymon stood up, his armor repaired and at full power. The  
Chosen Children all turned to look at Piedmon as their Digimon digivolved. It  
was time.  
  


You can't say I didn't give it  
I won't wait another minute  
We're on our way this time around  


  
The final battle, everything both sides had been preparing for started as  
the digimon leaped at Piedmon. It would be a long battle, and none knew the  
outcome just yet, but they were together and just by being together, it made  
them so much stronger.  
  


And we won't go down  
And we won't go down  
And we won't go down  
  
~{ Owari }~  


  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Kyuki: Whoa... powerful piece Shinju.  
  
Shinju: Ya think so? Hn... I'm not to sure. I do know that the lyrics fit the  
three guys really well.  
  
Kyuki: No dialogue?  
  
Shinju::shrugges:: It would of ruined the song-fic.  
  
Kyuki::smiles:: Okay, if you say so! ::turns to audience:: Review everyone!


End file.
